Bed of Roses
by Bad-Medicine
Summary: Just a little Songfic that i thought fitted the song beautifully. How the Doctor feels after Rose dies. I know there may be a few of these submitted but i just loved the idea of this. First Fic aswell, please be kind.


When i found out there would be no more Rose, this little fic popped into my head and refused to leave. Dont own Doctor Who etc, love to own David Tennant, i can but dream. xXx

As he stood at the TARDIS all he could think of was her. It was always her. Forever. He decided to try and take his mind off everything that had happened in the last few days but he knew nothing would work. She was always in his head and would always be. Music, that would help he thought. The TARDIS led him to the music room, he knew the old girl would never let him down. As he scanned his vast CD collection he couldn't help but be drawn to a particular CD….

'Bon Jovi, where did that come from' he said as he held the CD. Oh great talking to himself, again, nothing changes. But suddenly realising that everything does change. He puts the CD into the CD player she bought for him, what was it she said about his old one; oh yes,

'Doctor, Noah would be proud of that machine, it must have come from the Ark ' he smiles to himself and presses play.

The music floods through the TARDIS, he cant escape the words.

**Sitting here wasted and wounded  
At this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
The moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
Is still lodged in my head  
And some blonde gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
They won't make of me when I'm dead  
**

Oh no, he promised himself he would be strong, but why should he, he thought to himself.

'Everything I have ever loved leaves me'

He slides down the side of the TARDIS, he can feel the gentle humming of her engines trying to soothe him but it shouldn't be like this, this isn't right. He loved the TARDIS but it should be her that holds him tight, telling him they'll be ok because they have each other.

**  
With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
Its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
What you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need  
**

**  
**'Why the hell didn't you tell her you idiot!' he screams to no-one.

It should have been simple, those last few moments they had together before they took her away from him forever. Those three words, I LOVE YOU. Not I'm so sorry.

**I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses  
**

'I LOVE YOU ROSE TYLER' he should have said, Not now, but when she was lying in his arms taking her last breath, staring at him. Her Doctor. She was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do.

**  
Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
Baby blind love is true  
**

'Oh Rose, Why? Why did you leave me?

He can feel it surging through him. The anger at himself for not protecting her and keeping her safe, just like Jackie had asked him to.

**  
I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses  
**

Then it passes. Anger gone, but left in its wake is just loneliness, again. Loneliness that this little shop girl from London had managed to get rid off. Her laughter filled the TARDIS so much when she still here that he knew he would be alone.

He could have sworn he heard the TARDIS door open and close. But he couldn't move, let them come for him. He Didn't care anymore now she wasn't with him to hold his hand, to share the universe with him, to love him.

**  
The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died  
**

The tears came, he couldn't hold them in anymore. Tears for the girl he lost, for the girl he shared everything with. For the girl who he loved with all his two hearts. For Rose Tyler, the woman of his dreams, and nightmares ever since they took her. She was everything to him.

**Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend  
**

All he saw was The Doctor, well what he presumed was The Doctor , sat slumped against the TARDIS wall. He knew she would help him find him, he needed his help now more than ever. Ever since he found out Rose had died at the hands of the Cybermen he couldn't take his mind off of their last meeting and the fact he never said goodbye. When they left him, there, god knows how he escaped but now wasn't the time for that. He needed him.

The Doctor finally looked up towards the music room's door. Stood there was the one person he knew would help him through this.

'Jack' was all he could say through his tears and sobs that shook his fragile body.

Jack knew the Doctor all too well. In those few months they all spent together he learned to love both the Doctor and Rose in their own special ways. But he also knew no matter how much he loved Rose himself, there would always be only one man in her life that she truly loved and that man was now sat broken hearted in front of him.

'I never told her I Loved Her' is all the Doctor can say.

As Jack sat next to the Doctor, tears now falling down his own face, all he could say was;

'But she knew Doctor, she knew'

The TARDIS dimmed the lights, trying to comfort the men she was holding deep inside of her. The Doctor would heal, but never forget her. His Rose Tyler.

**I want to lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses**

Hope you liked it. Please review, i can take it!


End file.
